Write A Caption/Archive/16
=Hands of Peace= A Lebanese boy adds his handprint during a peace rally in Beirut. Michael Jackson collection bedsheets on sale this week only at Bed, Bath and Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =2007 Iditarod Sleddog Race= Al Gore criticized for using 8 sled dogs when 7 would do. '--Alethic Logic 03:45, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =Nancy Pelosi in Washington= Thank you very mucho Mrs. Roboto. --Careax 03:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) She needs to chillTourskin 05:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'm now a fully grown man!Tourskin 04:26, 6 March 2007 (UTC) This is so the last time I'm doing this lame Cuckoo clock routine for Diane... Factbook 15:51, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Nancy takes time out of her busy schedule for a quick game of "Hit the mole". Wake up Ms. Pelosi, YOU'RE the mole. '--Alethic Logic 16:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' =Boston Children Reenact The Boston Massacre= Where the hell is Crispus Attucs? No one wants to be the Americans eh? Sponsered by the NRA Tony Blair unviels new plan for stabilizing Iraq.Tourskin 05:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'll spontoon ye scurvy rebel dogs, in the name o' th' King! Factbook 19:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =Polar Bear Cub= Leader of Bear Uprising of 2012. "Lean wid it, rock wid it... " Factbook 16:03, 8 March 2007 (UTC) =Protest in St. Petersburg, Russia= "Can I get a whooooooo Bundy?" '--Alethic Logic 20:09, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' In Soviet Russia, Police Protest against you!Tourskin 05:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Another Bread riot turns ugly yesterday as Putin unvieled scheme to make $200 brazillian statue of himself.Tourskin 05:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) You wanna get some breakfast when we're done here? Or what... ? =The First "Clothing-free" Day At A Netherlands' Gym= Sweatin' to the nudies '--Alethic Logic 04:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Joe, some of the guys are complaining that your sneakers are making them feel self-conscious. '--Alethic Logic 04:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Could those Dutch get any more gay? All they need to do now is...Tourskin 05:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Holland, the home of "Goldmember"... Factbook 19:02, 5 March 2007 (UTC) "Hey Ruud, your towel keeps leaving brown streaks on the equipment!" --Careax 19:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) =North Korean Officer Uses Binoculars= Warner Bros soon to release "Short-circuit 3". '--Alethic Logic 00:49, 5 March 2007 (UTC)' Kim Jong II forces all North Korean soldiers to donate their eyes, and use binoculars - I ceeee uuu!!Tourskin 05:24, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Somebody must have seen Dear Leader's pet cat, Chop Suey... The search continues... Factbook 20:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) =Dog Made Up To Look Like Panda= Terrorists make another attempt to sneak into innocent homes - but get the disguise wrong. Tourskin 05:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Chinese poodles. Man's best friend becomes man's worst enemy. --MC Esteban 18:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) : What bearorist would do such a thing?Tourskin 16:42, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Or is it a panda made to look like a dog? "Efficient" Chinese feeding methods leave panda...looking like a dog.Tourskin 00:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Mind to keep glorious workers' spirit high, with purchase stock in party's newest science creation: Socialist Pan-dog ! Factbook 04:31, 7 March 2007 (UTC) =Bear Riding Public Transit= Hey, Boo-Boo! Like are ya sure this is the way to the pick-anick baskets? Factbook 19:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Who's riding public transit? Oh my God... BEAR IS RIDING PUBLIC TRANSIT! =Scientists Discover A New Dinosaur Species= Dr. Michael J. Ryan of the Cleveland Museum of Natural History shows the holotype skull of the new horned dinosaur, Albertaceratops nesmoi. Not even fossilized dinosaurs were safe from Michael Moore's insatiable appetite. --Careax 00:06, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =Chinese Jumping Frog= Are you feeling froggy? '--Alethic Logic 05:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' Horray China! Stealing weapons from North Korea! =Buenos Aires Tango Festival= Pedro's novelty obelisk hat made him a festival favorite with the fans. --Careax 00:08, 6 March 2007 (UTC)